


For you are my world's salvation.

by thenobleevils44



Series: The She-Ra Angst Collection [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chipped Catra (She-Ra), Cults, F/F, God Complex, Hero Complex, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Manipulation, One Shot, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenobleevils44/pseuds/thenobleevils44
Summary: Lord Prime!I long to always bask in your glorious light. To be reborn anew by the shrine in the temple of the Horde.Yet my once pure still mind wavers - my spirit has been corrupted by the glowing false prophet whose words and eyes broke my delicate heart into jagged little pieces.But you have begun to mend it with your light and have started to make me whole again!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The She-Ra Angst Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	For you are my world's salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Catra has been captured by Horde Prime's followers - I imagine the process of her being chipped was like a cultish religious ceremony. 
> 
> It was interesting to play around with the 'saviour complex' theme. I hinted at Catra breaking free from the hive mind because of her love for Adora.

No!

Horde Prime!

Stop this!

Why won't you just kill me?

Kill me! I'm worthless!

Anything other than this!

I refuse to be a slave forced to act against my own will. Shadow Weaver tortured me enough with her own horrid manipulation.

Kill me!

That'll break Adora, won't it?

Oh dear child - I shall save you from yourself even if you don't wish to be saved. My light will purify the corruption within you. For I am the universe's one true hope at salvation.

No!

Lord Prime Don't do this!

Oh God - Adora, please come and save me.

I love you …

Glory be to Lord Prime; Etheria's salvation!

Welcome to a world without sin my child. The hivemind is our home. Our safe haven. It shall spread my gospel and prevent you ever straying from my light again. How does it feel to bask in the glory of Prime's light?

Lord Prime!

I long to always bask in your glorious light. To be reborn anew by the shrine in the temple of the Horde.

Yet my once pure still mind wavers - my spirit has been corrupted by the glowing false prophet whose words and eyes broke my delicate heart into jagged little pieces.

But you have begun to mend it with your light and have started to make me whole again!

Sweet child! Oh how your innocence had been corrupted by the false gods and ignorant so called prophets which walk among the lawless lands of Etheria. Even the most pure among our safe haven fall into darkness at the hands of evil. One by one they all left to join the ranks of their foul corruption.

How we weep for them all!

Lonnie. Scorpia. Kyle. Rogelio. Adora.

Their minds have burned themselves into our brain as we cry for them as one.

Yes, Lord Prime! How we weep for those who have lost the sigh of your beautiful most glorious light!

But Fear not Sweet child! Despite their loss you can be saved through the glory of my light - the process shall be painful, but would rather feel pain on my ship now in my baptism of fire and bask in the light of my heaven in the world beyond? Or does my child wish to be bathed within a lake of acid with the false prophets in my hell?

No! Anything but your hell Lord Prime! Save me from myself - from the influence of this false prophet Adora - return me to glory. Glory be to Prime! Long life the Horde. All shall soon bask in the Hordes blinding light.

You are my everything. 

You our are God.

Our saviour.

Excellent child! We shall cure your mind. Step deeper into the light! The green and glorious light! Feel how it burns into your flesh and cleanses the mind - how your earthly body becomes one within my soul. This 'Catra' you once where is no more - you are now an agent of prime. We are one. And together we shall destroy the false prophets and end the influence of hideous magic and return order to this chaotic universe. You shall help me destroy She-Ra and free Etheria from their own toxic fight for the removal of my light!

And so I am born anew!

Before the false God I shall stand and end the curse of She-Ra who lies within my once loyal friend Adora. Can thou cleanse her too my lord? Her soul is cursed by rotten lies and the venomous words of the princesses and their scum of the land rebels. Oh how they corrupted the innocent! Look at how they stole my love from me. Can you save even her Lord Prime? Will you bring back my former happiness?

Sweet child all can be saved within the light of Prime! See how I have saved many and molded them in my image. I have cleansed my brother who grew a mind of his own - once again has he joined this heavenly hive mind of ours. But oh dear girl how they must be willing to change for the better. First, one must be completely broken to accept that they need their one true Lord Prime to survive. One cannot convince a man to read if he refuses to use his eyes. From what is within my powers I shall try and save the false prophet from her own lies and vanity - but even this universe's one true god cannot save one who has fallen so deeply for the sins and lies of magic!

But Prime! You saved me when I faltered! Surely you can do the same to save my love?

You must save my Adora.

Sweet child you need to be cleansed in my light once more! The false prophet's corruption runs deep within you. Oh I feel it now! How long have you been alone with your pain dear child?

You have been so brave my Catra.

Staying loyal to me even when you didn't know I would be coming to save you. Yet you use this girl Adora as a crutch - a desperate fever dream to remove you from the pain of a life of pain and betrayal. Fear not! You shall never be alone now. Never again shall you long for this poisonous Adora. For you are now one with Horde Prime.

The saviour of this universe.

Oh how I hate destruction and the pain I must cause to spread my gospel and bring back order to these hopeless worlds - but to see so many return to my holy light brings me peace. I shall make the universe whole again.

Glory be to Lord Prime!

My saviour! My world! My dreams!

Let me be reborn in your holy light and perfect image.

For you are my world's salvation.


End file.
